


To Break a Promise

by Secret_Worlds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Broken Promises, Dubious Consent, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Worlds/pseuds/Secret_Worlds
Summary: What happens when a demon gets bored? Does it take up knitting? Try out a sport or two to pass the time? No. When demon's get bored, they play. Their favorite toys: Humans.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Highway Out of Hell

I wasn't sure how long I'd been in Hell, a mere soul to be tormented while my human body rotted away. All I knew was that I wanted out. It may sound twisted, but Hell was just boring. Not even the torture made a difference: I was too used to it.  
But there had been an idea floating around in my mind for awhile. Earth. If I could make it out of Hell and back to Earth... I was sure I could find something interesting to do. I'd heard stories that humans were almost angelic-like. Public slaughter was, apparently, frowned upon as a means of punishment. Even then, they did it almost humanly. It was ridiculous. I had to see it.  
I knew of a way to escape. It was a long shot and I'd have to act quickly, but I needed to try. These humans seemed like they'd be too fun to corrupt. I waited patiently for the hell hound guarding what we demons referred to as the 'back door' to be distracted by another demon. I'd promised him I'd return and do the same for him after I'd had my fun. Stupid demon.  
No, once I got topside, I was never looking back. Lucifer himself would have to crawl out of Hell if they wanted me back, and we all knew that would never happen.  
Once I saw my window, I bolted out. The crack was tiny but, hey, I was literally made of smoke. I slid through easily and shot up into the sky I hadn't seen in so long.  
I hovered there, taking in how much everything had changed since I died.  
The first thing was that, from what I'd heard from captured demons that had escaped, Hell's backdoor led to a place that was civilized. I expected heaven on earth. It was true that this place wasn't gathered around someone being burned at the stake, but the streets were filthy and(from my place in the sky) I could see prostitution and robbers roaming free. I quickly read the mind of a commoner and got the name.  
There were no humans to corrupt in New York City.


	2. First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon finds the definition of purity and the perfect person to destroy it.

I became more and more relieved the farther I moved from New York City. I hopped from mind to mind at random intervals just to get a feel of each town and finally came to rest at a place called Sleepy Hollow. I hovered in the shadows, blending as I watch people walk or 'drive' by. These cars were new and strange, though I'd heard them described before.  
I was hiding in the shadow of a bush in front of a house that looked exactly like every other house on the quiet street, when I heard high pitched voices. Girls -no- teenagers. I peered around the edge and saw three of them walking, laughing and carrying on as they made their way to school.  
And there she was. The one I'd been searching for. A human that radiated purity through every pore. Her white-blonde hair was only barely darker than her pale skin. She was the embodiment of an angel, which wasn't a good thing if you were being hunted by a demon. If I had lips, they would've been twisted into a sadistic smile.  
I kept close to the ground as I followed her to school. All I had to do now would be to find someone in her life who'd noticed her even a fraction of the way I'd noticed her. A half-second too long glancing at or legs or someone simply favoring her above the other humans. That was all I would need. Thankfully, there was a human that made it much, easier than that.  
As she sat down in her first class, I noticed a particular male had to force himself not to stare at the way she crossed her legs under her dress. And it was absolutely fucking perfect because this man would corrupt her worse than any other in the room. This man stood at the front of the room and began class. Oh yes, I was going to make her teacher destroy her purity.  
With that final thought I embedded myself in Victor Hammond's mind and became the devil on his shoulder.


	3. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an explanation on how possession is going to work in this story.

Okay, for some, possession means the host is completely buried and unaware while a demon takes control, kind of like the person is a puppet. That is not how I'll be writing possession.   
My possession will come more in the form of the little devil on your shoulder. The professor will be completely aware but will, more or less, have that little devil on his shoulder, only without the angel to balance it out so his desire to do bad will go uncontested. I hope that explains why this will continue as the professor's POV.   
I might throw in the girl's POV at some point just because I love writing both sides, but that's not for certain.


	4. Just a Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The professor's feelings become stronger when he sees her on Monday. He can't help but do something about it.

"Olivia?" I try to say her name as casually as possible as I watch her pass me in my peripheral vision. I didn't know why, but something about seeing her today in that little skirt pushed me over the edge. She stopped but I waited until everyone else had cleared out before speaking again.  
"Is something wrong?" I questioned and her thin eyebrows furrowed in the middle.  
"No. Why?" she asked.  
"Well, I was just wondering about Friday's exam," I started and her expression became concerned. Good.  
"Was something wrong? I thought I did good," she bit her lip worriedly and I forced myself not to look at her mouth.  
"I'm sorry, but you got a D," I lied. She'd scored a 98%, but I couldn't very well ask her to stay for tutoring if she knew she'd done well. Her face seemed to become even more pale and her jaw dropped in horror.  
"Please. Please Mr. Hendrickson, you have to let me retake it. Please let me retake it," she begged, and I liked the sound of that. I couldn't wait to hear her begging for something else. But not today.  
As much as I wished this day would continue like a bad 80's porno, where she asked what she could do and I got to fuck her on the desk, that line would only get a horrified look and probably a pink slip or worse when she went to the principal and accused me of sexual harassment.  
"I'm sorry, Olivia. My policy on the first day of school was clear. No retakes. However, I can give an extracurricular assignment," I faux sighed when it seemed like she was about to start crying. "However, in order to know you aren't cheating, you would have to come by after school and do it here."  
"Of course. Yes. I understand. Thank you Mr. Hendrickson!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around me before seeming to realize what she'd done. She stiffened and pulled away before I'd even had a chance to react. The only thing I saw before she practically ran out the door was a furious blush.


End file.
